1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computer chassis framework, and more particularly to a chassis partition framework for a personal cluster computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a personal cluster computer in the prior art performs small-scale but high-complex clustering tasks under so-called “Blade” architecture. As illustrated, the front portion of the inner space of a chassis 10 is configured with plural mainboards (mother boards) 11, wherein all the mainboards 11 are spaced at intervals to split the front portion of the inner space of the chassis 10 into several narrow split spaces as airflow channels, as the common blade architecture. The lower half of the rear portion in the chassis 10 is configured with one or more power supply 12 that has dedicated fan(s); the upper half is configured with several main fans 13 as a major generation source for heat-dissipation airflow. The airflows 14 sucked-in from the front side of the chassis 10 will first flow into each of the split spaces, then pass the main fans 13 and eventually flow out through the rear side of the chassis 10.
However, there will be problems if the chassis architecture disclosed above is applied to implement the personal cluster computer.
First of all, the narrow split spaces hinder the chassis 10 from dissipating heat. Besides, noise may be considered as generated by the impact between the airflow molecules and the objects (electrical members and unsmooth surfaces) of the mother boards 11 that are configured along the airflow path in the split spaces. The narrow space(s) and unsmooth surfaces cause more serious turbulences, which will lead to wind noises. To facilitate the airflows 14 with required flow rate and reach enough wind pressure to flow in/out all the tiny channels between each of the heat fins 110, relative smaller fan(s) 13 is usually used to remain much higher rotation speeds. However, a smaller fan with high speed also causes serious operation noises of high decibel.
Moreover, the narrow split spaces also cause problems while configuring the power distribution board (power switch), KVM switch (Keyboard/Video/Mouse switch), fan control board (fan switch), storage devices, network connection devices or other function modules in an optimal space arrangement. For example, an optimum location in FIG. 1 for implementing hard drive(s) (not shown) might be the space between the two mainboard 11, which will make the split space more crowded. That leads to additional problems, not only influencing the airflow 14 but increasing mechanical interferences while hanging hard drive tray(s) on the mainboard(s) 11.
The power distribution board, fan control board or other small circuit boards with specific functions has another issue. Such boards are usually independent from each other or integrated as one single backplane, and may be configured at those limited, surplus positions of the chassis 10. Except said airflow influence and mechanical interferences, these boards need to be customized as implement-independent shapes, sizes and specifications to meet the internal environment of the chassis 10.
Furthermore, above architecture can not provide sufficient expansion capability for a personal cluster computer. For instance, while applying to high-end image processing tasks for special movie effects, a graphic card is required to be implemented on a head node of the personal cluster computer, which may be realized by one of the mainboard 11. However, the head-node mainboard 11 has only the narrow split space available and needs to use the riser card architecture, which is similar to the one used in a 1 U sever. That causes a crowded split space and the fastening issue for the graphic card. If the expansion function is designed to implement on another expansion circuit board, the location, bus bandwidth and stability issues should all be taken into consideration.